The Day we both ReAlived
by Claudias Magical Pencil
Summary: This is a story about InuxShippo and their love for eachother being intercepted by Sesshoumaru.WARNING: Yaoi, Rapesemidescriptive, Deathrevived though
1. The Day We Fell

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha and this will not make me any money!

FANFICTION!

i am riting my first fanfic. Please don't make fun ov me. BY THE WAY! I'm Norwegian.

Ok here we go.

* * *

INUSHIPpO

There was a day. It was a sunny one. Inu yahasa wus sitting biside a little pond, with many fish.

Shippo was also sitting next to this pond. They decided that they should catch fish.

InuYasha went for string, and came back with much. Shippo was waiting with his feet in the pond, waiting for InuYasha to return.

When inuyasha returned, Shippoe looked on to him with his cute little eyes. He thought when he saw the white-haired half-demon named Inuyahsa, _Oh my god, he looks so sexy with that string. _Wait, why was he sudden;y having these stang feelings for the half-demon Inuyasha!?!

Inuyasha glared oddly at Shippo wondering _what could he be thinking? _He did not understand the look he got, he ignored it.

"Here Shippo I has string. Lets use it to catch fish!."

Inuyahsa and Shippo grabbed each a stick and tyed string to it to catch the fishs with them.

They caught many fishs and then Shippo pushed Inuyasha into the pond (he didn't mean to be nasty it was a joke, don't be mad at Shippo :S)

"Ow wat the hell was that for you looser!" Inuyasha said angirily as he stood up. Shippo could not help but notice how Inuasha's red cloths clung to his masculine form when he was wet because he fell in the pond (because Shippo pushed hyim)c

Inuyasha was angry, but calm and removed his shirt and splashed Shippo playfully.

Shippo was taken aback by the playfulness off Inuyasha (I'm gonna use Inu for short now **lazy**)

Sshppoo decided it was time for himself to remove his also hi8s wet shirt that clung (ooo steamy)

They splashed for a little until the dired clothes were ready to wear again so they put them on,

Shipo was sad to see Inu put on this cloths again because Inulooked so refibed (splling?) whn he was not wearing his cloths. He loved the way the cool pond water (the 1 the fish were in) ran in drops and droplets down his bare chest.

This wus the first time he had seen another boy half-demon, or even BOY! Like this! He had strange feeling in his stomach like a pain but not. He decided to ask Kagome abnout this feelings. She told his it wus the same feeling as when she ate bad fish.

Shippo thought to himself _I didn't eat fish today_. _What could it be?_ They were hungry so they coocefd the fish. And eat them nice.

Shipo still had the strange feeling in his stomachs, so he decided to be ask Inu to check if he had a bad feeling in this stomah also. "Um, inuasha?" he stared. He wus blushing.

_WAIT WHY AM I BLUCHING!?_ He thinks.

"What do you want looser?" Inu answered?

Shippos asked "I has a strunge feeling in my stomach, AND ITS HAPPENED ALL DAY! I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE BAD FISH! Do you know what it could be?"

Inu thought to himself for a while and then blushed slightly in his cheeks. (NOT HIS BUTT CHEEKS LOL HAHA) Inuyasha had the answer but was afraid to say it to shippo (who is still blushing btw hehe) Then replied "Well shippo has you noticded anythinhg different about me today??"

Shippos blush got more blushy when he realized that he, yes, he did infact notice something not the same-different about inu today. He realized that the werd feeling was there when he saw inu with the String and the watera and the bare chest what defined what good and gorgeous abs he had on him. He also realized he didn't feel the same way when he saw kAgome because she didn'th ave the same defined abs or gorgeous. (as Inu did)

He told Inu "I DO NOTICE DIFFERENCES! You looked very nice today by the pond, and I think… I think… it hink… I LOVE YOU1!!"

INUS FACE RAPIDLY BLUSHED! HOW HAPY HES IS NOW! All his life had been a sad and lonely life. No one had every loved him before and he he alsawys thought that Shippo was a cutie-patootie with his big eyes and long, soft tail. He was much more prettier and good-look than Kagome. Kagome had boobies and he did not like them! EEEWWW! (I personally like sehsomaru hehe shhh he is sexy!!!!!!11! 2)

Inuyasha heard a noise! He decided to ignoreit eventhough it scared Shippo and instead cuddle with Shippo to protects him. They gazed into eachothers eys and then slowly but surley theire lips met and Shippo saw many spinning colours around and around and around and around and around.

Shippo had never kissed anyone before it was amazing, also he was surprised that Inuyahsa had such a soft and nice sid to him, he though the other boy-demon was a mean guy-face what loved Kagom!

They heard the nosise adgain and then they cuddled closer while Inuyasha fell asleep. When he woke up!

":\OH NO!" INU screamed. "Shiipo is missing from my arms! WHERE ARE THOSE LIPS AND CUTE-FACED HIS GONE TO!?"

Shippo was kidanappeD!


	2. The Day We Both ReAlived

SURPRUES! IT WAS SESHOMARUE! But Inu didn't know this yet, he was thinking Shipopo was playing hinding goseek and was playfully looking for him.

At the pond "SHIPPO YOU THER!?" but no one answered

At the big tree "SHIPPOOO!!!!??!?!" but no reply again.

At the human world in Kaghome's house and the store "ARE YOU WHERE ARE YOU SHIPO!" but again response was gone.

Then he read a peper on the ground (back in the Demon world) and it read, "I HAS UR BOYFRIEND! HE IS MINE NOW! I THOUGHT I WAS LOVED YOU BUT NO!!! I WAS BETRAYED YOU JKERK!-FACE!!" Inu was shocked and knew thwe riting, it was Seshomaru FINALLY HE COULD SAVE HIM!

-MEANSTWHILE.-

Shippo's eyes slowly opened up them to see a world of darkness and no-light to be seens. He looked up into the cold, uncaring, mean-spirited eyes of golden eyes of… SESSHOUMARUS!?

"Why hello there my cute little pet" the man said whwn he noticed Shippo was nota sleeping and that he was awake.

"WHY DID YOU TAKE ME FROM THE WARM LOVING ARMS OF MAH MAN!? (inuyahsa lol hah) Shippo screamed and the tears of sadness rolled down his cheeks (HIS FACE CHEEKS) like the water had rolled down Inu's chest so sexfully.

"Oh ha ha ha, my dear shippo," sesshoumaru laughed but it was not a happy laugh it was and EVIL LAUGH fileld with hate, "you will never see inuyahsa again! I LOVED HIM! YOU STIOLE MY ONLY BROTHER THAT I LOVED FROM ME!"

Shippo lokked at sess (that's his name now lol) with a strang look. "You were always mean to him you never love him lik I do! AND I TOUCHED HIM! YOU DIDN'T HAHA!"

Sess got angry and very very angry he was! He decided to rape and kill Shippo! WHAT AN IDEA!

Sess slowly approasgcexd (spling?) him and told Shippo his time was near, his death time!

Shippo was shaking-scared and he couldn't stop crying because he only wanted inuyahsa to do such things to his body!

Sesshomaru dropped his pants ands they fell on the cold, hard, gorund. He forcefully tore the tiny cloths from the Shippo's body. He then spanked Shippo ad said;

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR WHAT YOU DOING TO ME! YOURE KILLING ME!!!" Sess said.

He smiled in a scary, mean-faced way He then thurst his massive massiveness into Shippo's bum.

Shippo's nose started to running, he felt never a pain so painfull. Shippo was crying and it lasted 1 hours.

When sess was done he left the zombie-like corpse of Shippo but he decided that if Inu found Shippo he would be more upset if he were alive than if he were deads./ Sess then ran away after re-putting on his pants. Inu yashoa was running at the big tree that had the big hole in it that people could be inside of.

There he found Shippo in the center blodded and sad andc rying and nose runny.

"I see spinning colours, they're going around and aroundf and around!" Shippo said "I WISH I COULD SEE YOU SINTEAD!" Shippo said.

Inu then asked his what had happund after taking him into his warm comforting man arms.

"ses…sess … he… and… **cough**" Shippo said faintly.

Inu could barely make out this mouth words! Sessoumaru appeard from the darkness of the corner of the round tree.

"I am sorry Inu, but shippo will die soon. I have a special deisease that only affects the person I sex with." Sess said as Inu gasped!

"OH NO!S YOU HAS THE DEMON AIDS!" INU Shriekd.

"yes… it is true… only you as a half-demon can accept it and not be harmed where shippo the fox-kid-man-child cannot!" I will rape you now too as a TEST! If you survive, I will use the sword of Tensaiaga on Shippo, but you will live with guilt of CHEATING!"

Inu thought, _woah! What a difficult choice-decision to make. He didn't want to cheat on Shippo bvut it was the only way to save him the Demon AIDS kills in only 2 hours and it had been 1 hour since the 1 hour rapetime. _

Sess galered eviliy and happily at Inu. "Now," he whispered, "I get what I've always wanted from yoU! YOUR BODY! HAHA!"

Sesshoumaru pounced on his younger half-brother that was younger and tore off his cloths with the same forcefull-force he ripped Shippo's off from. Then he re-de-pantsed hiself from his pants. He pushed inu to the cold floor of the tree and spread his legs open.

Shippos and Inu';s eyes met, their faces not far from eachother as the rape began. Halfway through the rapetime (which is only 30 minutes this time!) Shiippo utters words of love and joy and happiness and caring and regret and sadness and sorrow and spinning colours swirled around booth their eyes so they couldn't see eachother.

"I LOVE YOU!…" then shippo's life flowed out of his mouth and and he said "I am dead…" and Inu was cryuing now because he locved shippo so much love he had. Love. Inu cried "SHIIIIIIIPPOOOOOO!!!"

Sess frowned as he thurted a powerful thurst of his massivness into Inuyasha. "How dare you proclaim and tell other people name whjile I am sexing you! While we are sex you yell only my name!" 

"Nooo!" Inu cried sadly and again.

"SAY MY NAME! SAY IT! NOW!" Sesshoumaru scremed into his little dog ears that were also sad.

"S… suh,.. Sesss…. Suu….." Inu muttered. Then BAM! One last thurst and Inu screamed "SESSHOUMARUU!" This was painly and terrible for him.

-hour laster.-

Inu was sad and he didn't get the Demon AIDS. SO that he could join Shippo in heaven where they could sex time eachother. Sess would bring him back to life so Inu was happier this way.

"shippo…" inu said…

Sess then cried of sadness that Inu didn't die, "I will re-alive him now" he says as he de-re-de-pantsed himself again. "GO!!!"he screamed as his sord lit up and woke uip Shippo who didn't know what had happened (probably for the better )

Shippo woke up and noticed Inu standing there and sess standing there also, Inu was naked and Shippo likey.

Inu then hugged-held Shippo in his man armsand shippo got a strange and hurty-but not hurty(good hurty) feelung in his pants (which he isn't wearing haha) Inu blushed and realised they were both of the nakedness and were touching! And each happy in their their pants that weren't wearing of them.

The man-seed that sess deposited in Inu and Shippo was mean and nasty. They both knew eventhough Shippo forgotten about the rapetime.

Sess ran away crying and they both touched eachother with ov their lips. They were happy again although regtreettfully of the rapetime that happened, they marked this day on the calendar as…

"THE DAY WE BOTH RE-ALIVED!" they love-maked that evening, and the man-seed of eachother wasn't nasty and mean feelung as ses's was.

The END!

**A/N.**

This story is quite terrifying! IT MADE ME CRY! Omgosh I didn't know I was so heartless, but the words just kept pouring out like lava of a vocalno at Pompeii. I must go get tissue now, I hope you need tissue after that or else I'll think you're heartless! Poor Shippo who didn't deserve that rapetime.


End file.
